halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitchel Sanders
*Assassin *Master Assassin (2560) |Affiliation= *Venezia militia *Office of Naval Intelligence |Era= *Human-Covenant War *Post War era *Reclaimer era |Weapons= *Hard Sound Rifle *M7 Silenced SMG *M6 Pistol **Equipped with laser sight and silencer *Combat Knife *Energy Katana *Energy Daggers *Energy Sai (Two) |Equipment= *Frag Grenades *Flash bang Grenades *Scrambler Grenades (EMP Grenades) |Abilities= *Hand-to-hand combat *Expert Marksman *Physical Condition *Espionage *Hand to Hand Combatant (Advanced) *Tracking |Specialty=Master Assassin: He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body. }} Mitchel Sanders was a skilled assassin who started out in various freelance work and was later hired on as an assassin by various clients. After being painted a target by LEGION, he decided to throw away the freelancing life and chose to serve a greater purpose, working for the Office of Naval Intelligence as an assassin under Fireteam Wolf. It was during this time that his skills would be used to their maximum potential, undergoing high-performance coaching from senior assassins such as . Biography Early life Mitchel was born on the insurrectionist colony of in the city of . When he was a child he didn't get along with his peers. Although he engaged in fights during school breaks, he was determined to get back at them by assassination threats, one of these threats involving a hitman killing their parents. The fights continued, and only got worse. During his teen years, his parents had forced him to live the life of a criminal, one that he wouldn't like to become: a serial killer. He instead chose to pickpocket from other thieves and citizens of New Tyne just to succumb to his parents wishes, but even that wouldn't be enough. Avoiding the Venezia militia, he ran away to survive on his own. Later he bumped into a insurrectionist soldier named Aaron and explained that he could not live the life of a criminal. Aaron gave him a proposition and offered him to become an assassin for the local militia and that he would see to it that the militia would not know of his past childhood incident. While away from home and after work hours, Mitchel would practice playing the piano as well as taking classes from Aaron, who had been a pianist for Stavros's bar. He would drown out his anger and resentment by playing Beethoven moonlight sonata 1st movement, a beautiful piece that helped him forget about his past transgressions. Working for the Venezia Militia Training The Venezia militia trained aggressively with Mitchel, weakening him and exhausting him on a daily basis. In fact, the militia found it quite amusing for a young seventeen-year-old to enlist within the militia. Despite the obstacles in his path, Mitchel grew physically fit. Aaron recommended Mitchel to an assassin instructor by the name of Jacob. Jacob taught him how to defend himself and knife throwing techniques. At first Mitchel would fight poorly by throwing weak punches and at the training range he would often miss the targets or hit the edges. Jacob was disappointed and sent him home for suspension as a means of punishment. Back at home, Mitchel would tell Aaron about his training sessions. Aaron would give Mitchel tips on areas that needed improvement as well as sharpened kitchen knives to practice throwing. Aaron developed a makeshift range to have Mitchel practice. Each time Mitchel made a mistake Aaron would point out the mistake and give him a change to think it out and correct it before continuing. The two spent a few weeks at this until he was able to actually hit the target. Next, Aaron would give Mitchel some tips on basic fighting techniques such as stance and movement. Mitchel was reinstated after a few weeks of suspension and once again performed the tests that he previously failed. Jacob was impressed from his improvement over time and Mitchel passed the tests with little to no difficulty. He then continued his training and on the side took more tips from Aaron. In his final exam, he had to fight Jacob, who was a seasoned assassin. The two engaged in battle and after a few taunts, Mitchel managed to beat Jacob by landing a hard blow to his chin. Jacob was knocked to the ground; nevertheless, he encouraged Mitchel to keep up his efforts and training despite all obstacles he would encounter as a recruit. He passed all his training and was enlisted into the Venezia militia as an assassin recruit. Fighting on the Homefront Mitchel's first assignment was to assassinate an individual of the colonial government who had been feeding info to the UNSC. He had been given instructions by Jacob to start with a man named Henry Pierce. He started by interrogating the local criminal gangs and slowly worked his way to the top of the criminal underworld. Unbeknownst to him, he had uncovered the major crime syndicate of LEGION and a few other infamous organizations. He found out that Henry Pierce not only worked for the UNSC, but for LEGION as well. He enlisted the help of a well-known hacker named Michael West, who at the time performed a series of robberies; nevertheless, he agreed to help out. Mitchel had all the information he needed to locate Henry. The search took him back to his home. When he arrived he found Aaron bound and gagged with a gun at his head. Mitchel was surprised to see Jacob with the gun. Jacob explained his side of the story: that Aaron had been the corrupt official feeding info to the UNSC. Mitchel didn't believe anything Jacob was saying, but it had been true. Believing in Mitchel's intentions, Jacob gave him the pistol. Mitchel wanted to hear Aaron's side of the story and aimed the pistol at Jacob, ordering him to remove the gag. Jacob did as he was told and Aaron began to tell his side of the story: That Jacob was the one who worked for LEGION and was sent to not only dismantle the Venezian government, but to turn the militia against each other, which would prove insufficient. Mitchel couldn't believe neither of them. Relying on the information he already had, he formed an educated guess. He killed Jacob and released Aaron. Aaron congratulated him on the poor choice he made and began to beat up Mitchel. He told him the real story: that Mitchel was a brainwashed assassin working for LEGION. Henry Pierce did not exist. And Jacob was a undercover operative for the UNSC disguised as a Venezian assassin. Mitchel couldn't handle the truth anymore and let his rage take over. The two began to fistfight and after succeeding, he killed Aaron. Still desperate to find the truth or part of the truth, he dug through Aaron's personal's, including military information and found out that his last name had been Pierce. It all made sense to him. Henry Pierce was an alias name Aaron. He began to pack his belongings and left Venezia with Michael West, abandoning all ties with the Venezia militia. The two boarded a stolen frigate and flew to the planet of where they went their separate ways. Immediately, Mitchel started his line of work as a freelance assassin. Gun for hire Working for ONI Training Assassinating Robert Collins Hunting down David King The Apple of Eden Personality Mitchel looks up to his mentors and instructors as parent figures. Few of his instructors had treated him cruelly and with disrespect, and when they did he was ignorant and felt that he lacked the skills needed to advance. He would become more assertive and assiduous. This led him to increase his skills and look upon those he hated with respect even when he was treated unfairly. He is also has strong determination to accomplish his objective and will use whatever means, as long as they are justifiable, to accomplish that task. He gets along well with others, but prefers to keep his past troubles out of the conversation. When he kills someone it is without hesitation or regret, he usually kills only when carrying out orders, while acting in self-defense and occasionally as revenge. Category:Assassin Category:Vadumverse Protagonists Category:Fireteam Wolf